


Peter's Omega

by TriscuitsandSoup



Series: Of Alphas and Werebunnies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fluff, Good Alpha Peter, Good Peter, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werebunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter declined the twentieth family supper on account of Stiles "not feeling well," Talia decided to send her eldest son to checkup on Peter and his omega, and remove him if necessary. Derek had expected to find the worst, and that's what he found, just not in the way he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an hour on my Ipad while I was on an hour long car ride, so please excuse any mistakes, its not the best. I just wanted to write good Peter Hale for once.

Nobody in the Hale pack ever thought much about Peter Hales omega. They'd never met the boy - Peter wouldn't let them - but they could only imagine he was a frightened, abused thing. 

It had come as a surprise when Peter took a human - an unknown human at that - for a mate. He had some foreign name nobody could pronounce, Laura once asked Peter if he was from another country. Peter had only scoffed, and said he wouldn't be surprised if he was from another _planet_ entirely.

Talia had tried coercing Peter into bringing Stiles over for a family dinner, but Peter declined every time. His usual excuse was that Stiles was injured somehow, usually in a ridiculous and unlikely manner. Derek would have assumed he was lying if he didn't know his uncle to be a better liar than _that_. The common consensus amongst the rest of the household was that Stiles mysterious and frequent injuries were the result of Peter, and that the poor omega needed to be rescued. 

After Peter declined the twentieth family supper on account of Stiles "not feeling well," Talia decided to send her eldest son to checkup on Peter and his omega, and remove him if necessary. Derek had expected to find the worst, and that's what he found, just not in the way he was expecting. 

When he knocked on the door instead of his creepy, but well-natured uncle, he came across a boy that looked to be in his late teens. He was gangly, short hair, big eyed, and covered in moles. Around his right arm was a cast wrapped up to his wrist.

"Uh, hi," Derek said, shifting on his feet.

"Hi," the boy responded, blinking at the werewolf. He was undoubtedly human, but Derek was still having trouble picturing this kid as his uncles omega. He could be a friend, or someone Peter hired, but that was more unlikely.

"I'm here to see my uncle, Peter?" The boy blinked for a moment, then recognition crossed his face and a goofy smile soon followed after. 

"Oh, you're Derek! I've heard a lot about you, well not a lot. I heard that you're kinda broody. Peter told me that you could out frown one of those Greek tragedy masks. He called it some funny name, I don't remember what." Derek could only stare. "I'd offer to shake your hand, but," he waved his casted arm in the air.

"W-who are you?" Derek needed verbal confirmation before he would believe. This kid wasn't shy, he wasn't frightened, he wasn't even being guarded about his injury. 

"I'm Stiles." 

"Stiles . . . Peters omega Stiles. You're his omega?" Derek finally asked. He didn't think the young, scrawny kid in front of him could even be in the same room as his uncle, let alone be mated to him. 

"I am Stiles. I am his omega. I think the only Stiles in the whole world. Why are you looking at me like that?" The boy frowned.

"They think I abuse you," Peter said sofly, appearing from the shadows as usual. He wrapped an arm around his omegas waist and pulled him to his chest. He kissed the boys forehead lightly. 

"What? No. I mean yeah Peters kinda rough in bed-" the boy yelped as Peter smacked his ass. The omega growled, but it was nonthreatening. Peter only chuckled and pulled him closer as Stiles continued talking. "He's pretty much just a big cuddle bug. Kinda scary, sadistic cuddle bug, but still cuddly. He wouldn't let me out of his sight - or bed - for like a week after this," he motioned to his arm again. "But look, he signed my cast!" Stiles held out his wounded arm so Derek could read in Peters shaky scrawl _PROPERTY OF PETER HALE - IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN_

"If I didn't keep a constant eye on you, you would break every bone in your body," Peter sounded exasperated, but there was a smile on his face. 

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing I have such a caring, attentive alpha." Stiles grinned and turned his head up to return one of the kisses Peter had been peppering onto his head. 

"He wasn't - you didn't hurt him?" Derek spoke in an attempt to break up the almost uncomfortably domestic scene in front of him. It felt weird to see his uncle so affectionate towards a human. Peter gave his nephew a look that made him feel dumb. 

"No, I did not hurt him. Why would I hurt something that already belonged to me?" Stiles squeaked when Peter ran his hand back down to his ass and squeezed. Derek looked away and coughed uncomfortably. 

"So, how did he get injured?" 

"Stiles here was chasing a 'werebunny' through the woods and fell," his voice was disapproving. 

"I'm still not convinced he isn't a werebunny," Stiles stated seriously. 

"Darling just because you only ever see a rabbit near the full moon doesn't mean it's a werebunny," Peter rolled his eyes. "We've been over this, it doesn't work like that." 

"It could!" 

"It _doesn't_." 

"So. . . why haven't you brought him to a family dinner yet?" Derek interrupted the quarreling couple. "He can't always get injured before family night." Peter and Stiles turned away from each other to stare back at Derek. 

"My dear boy, my work schedule is so hectic the only time I have to spend alone with my lovely omega is in the evening, the same time your mother throws those wretched 'family dinners'. I'd much rather spend the evening _enjoying_ my dear Stiles here, than subject him to a bunch of pointless questions about his living conditions, and when he plans on having cubs. Unfortunately our afternoon activities leave him too sore for walking, so he's not able to attend." 

"Or sitting, or moving, or breathing." Stiles chimed in. Dereks face flushed with embarrassment. 

"O-oh, so he can't come because . . . ?"

"His ass hurts Derek. Most mornings and nights actually, now if you'd excuse me I'd like to get back to _enjoying_ my Stiles." He winked at his nephew and shut the door.

Derek decided that Peter was most certainly _not_ abusing Stiles, but the sounds he heard from the window a moment later made him think otherwise.


End file.
